My Pink Rose
by haruka-kinns
Summary: "Suichiro, what is she to you?" Tiamat asked in a worried tone,she needs to know time is running out."Wilhelmina will always be my pink rose".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, shakugan no shana, but I wanna own Wilhelmina xD

"_Where am I? What is this place?" Wilhelmina asked herself, she don't know where she is and she cant even see anything except her body, only to find out that she was wearing her yellow gown she wore at the Great War, she continued to walk not knowing what's ahead of her._

"_Tiamat" she called her denizen, as she walks extending her arms to feel any wall, the Illusionist Crown remains silent, making her feel more worried and scared, she doubled her pace, but she stopped when she felt water on her feet. She saw a faint light on a distance, as curiosity struck her she ran to it. She gasped when she reached the light, she saw herself enclosed in a diamond shaped crystal tied on her own ribbons, looking lifeless._

"_What? This cant be" she whispered touching the glass, "I can't be dead" she was scared, even though it was not on her nature, she cant help it. She leaned in closer to the glass she let out a cry of surprise as ribbon gripped her hand, "No", she tried freeing herself, but it keeps coming, she tried conjuring ribbons, but nothing came out._

"_What's happening? Tiamat!" she called out her Denizen, but still Tiamat stays silent, she was now whimpering as the ribbons continuously ties her. "Help!" she chocked out as ribbons gripped her on her neck. _

"_finally" Tiamat spoke, Wilhelmina's eyes widen as she heard the Illusionist Crown, she then saw an azure blue light approaching her, as it gets nearer, a human figure is forming, "please help me", she pleaded, the man extended his hand to her, she was able to free her right arm, she reached the hand of the man. As their hands touched the ribbons loosens its grip on her. The man pulled her out, she looked intently at her savior, but all she saw was azure eyes._

Wilhelmina shot up as she awake from her weird dream, gasping for air as if she was submerged in water for the whole night. "Nightmare?" Tiamat spoke in her monotonous tone, but she was worried about her flame haze, she looked at Tiamat and gave a small nod. It was early in the morning and the sun was about to rise, as she stand up to fix the bed, she was thanking it was only a dream.

Wilhelmina was preparing breakfast, coz finally in her long stay at Tendoukyuu she learned how to cook even if it was a simple meal, the process was hard since madam Chigusa won't be able to guide her anymore, so she decided to learn herself, and it takes a lot of cleaning.

"Good morning Wilhelmina, good morning Tiamat!" Justus greeted rubbing his eyes, in two days he will turn 18 and as a special being, he has the privilege of being permanently 18 years old. He was handsome, gaining Pheles and Johan's features as well as powers, he was able to control wind and he inherited Johan's Intelligence.

"Good morning" Tiamat greeted back, somehow she was sociable, only in the presence of Wilhelmina, Justus and Rebecca Reed. Wilhelmina smiled at Justus as she serves the freshly cooked food.

"Pancake!" Justus cheered as he went to his seat, it was his favorite food.

"hmm I'm smelling pancake" The Scatterer of Sparkling Light, Rebecca Reed, said as she went to the table, Justus was about to eat when she put her arms around his shoulder, pulling him close, "Oi kid 2 days before your birthday! Ha-ha!" She teased, Justus rolled his eyes.

"everything is prepared, tomorrow we will start decorating for your party" Wilhelmina announced, they planned to have a party as a celebration to Justus birthday, it may sound like a woman's debut, but they insisted since on that day Justus will be permanently 18.

"Someone here will be a year older" Rebecca continued teasing as she eats innocently her pancake.

"I will be 18 years old after two days, but at least I'm not centuries older" Justus retorted, Rebecca chocked at his statement; Justus can't help but laugh madly. Wilhelmina stayed silent; she knew that if she says something, their attention will be focused on her, not a very good idea. The little mock argument continued as they finished their breakfast.

"By the way Wilhelmina, The Archer of Aurora, and the Puppeteer of Devilish skills will be here today, and I think there's another Flame Haze" Rebecca informed, as they walk into the long hallway "they said they want to help us prepare Justus _Debut" _ she added stressing her last word to tease Justus, who in turn mock a laugh at her.

"That would be great, I'll check the materials, just to make sure" Wilhelmina said as she walks at the opposite direction but she was blocked by Rebecca.

"nah-ah-ah Manipulator of objects, you already said everything is prepared, so there's no reason to re-check" Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow at her; she gasped when Justus suddenly carried her by his shoulder. "my apologies Princess Wilhelmina for carrying you like this but you are being kidnapped" Justus said dramatically, while Rebecca was in fist of laughter, "you surely are cute like that", Wilhelmina didn't noticed that she was already pouting. "you could have asked" she said in a sigh putting his hand on her cheeks, "then there wont be any fun right Rebecca?" Justus reasoned, "yup! Don't worry Wilhelmina at least you don't have to walk" Rebecca agreed carrying the picnic basket. They we're heading at river side of tendoukyuu, the weather is great for a picnic, and a good way to spend time while waiting for their friends.

"am I heavy?" Justus was surprised by Wilhelmina's sudden question; he chuckled as he answer the question, "If the weight of a feather is like of a building, then you are heavy" Wilhelmina smiled at his answer, even though she was a tough Flame haze, she's still a girl, "conscious?" Tiamat asked her mentally, "a bit" she answered back.

Rebecca laid a blanket on the grass, placing the basket as well, Justus carefully sat Wilhelmina on the side smiling at her. "Isn't it a good weather?" Rebecca asked no one, lying on the green grass savoring the warmth of the sun, "good season" Tiamat commented, "Indeed, it is good time for relaxing" Balar added. After some few hours of chattering, they looked up as a female voice called, it was The Archer of Aurora, Chiara Toscana, and The Puppeteer of Devilish Skills, Sale Habichtsburg, along with another Flame haze.

"Long time no see!" Rebecca greeted as the new comers landed and approached them. "Good to see you again", Sale greeted back waving his hand,

"we missed you guys," Chiara greeted in a smile, she stepped aside to introduce their new friend, "before anything else, Justus, Rebecca, Wilhelmina, I want you to meet, The Aegis of Protective Light, Suichiro Takasu, and The Dragon and Priestess of Protection, Kisara, Suichiro they are, Justus, The beautiful Whim, Pheles, and Johan's son, the Scatterer of Sparkling Light Rebecca Reed, and The Manipulator of Objects, Wilhelmina Carmel" Chiara introduced the new Flame haze, "hi nice to meet you " Suichiro greeted in his deep voice, he was a handsome tall brunette man, with a pair of striking azure eyes, "me too, Its so nice to finally see you all, Chiara and Sale told us so much about all of you" a feminine voice said, it was the Dragon and Priestess of Protection, Kisara, who takes form in a teardrop shaped brooch with a dragon surrounding it in a protective manner.

As Wilhelmina laid her eyes on him, she can't help but remember the man who saved her on her dream, she was so curious but she decided not to make any noticeable reaction. As they spend the rest of the day, Wilhelmina secretly glanced at Suichiro, she cannot help but remember her dream. She is certain that there's a meaning behind it. She just have to be patient and wait for the answers.

OoOoOoOoO

hhmm,, hehe what do you think? good? bad? comments, suggestions,criticisms are welcome :") review :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Fairy Tale to Start

**hahah this is chapter two! super late update hahah however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana.**

**Chapter Two: A Fairytale to Start: Part One**

_In Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty's Story the fiasco started in a party. Cinderella left her glass shoes in a hurry while she tries to make out of the palace as twelve o'clock struck making the Prince stare at the shoe all evening and make him set out an all out search for the one woman who would fit her foot on the dainty glass slippers. Beauty's dilemma started on her feast when the king invited fairies that will give her princess the best gift that she would have, but as a father who want nothing but the best for her daughter, he did not invite the evil fairy, making the latter act in rage to the fact that the king didn't mind inviting her at all. But also in this fairytales and any other fairy tales we had seen how the Prince Charming as they where named fell head over heels in love at the Princesses at first sight, it might be customary that the heroine should be the fairest of them all, and Wilhelmina is the fairest of them all in this story making Suichiro fall head over heels on her but of course not for the first sight. _

**Suichiro's POV**

Two days have passed quickly, and today was Justus birthday, everyone in Tendokyuu was busy with their task. Sale and Chiara managed to gather enough Flame Hazes that would help the preparations and all that was left now was doing final touches. Wilhelmina and Rebecca is in the main hall where the event will be held, Sale and Chiara helping them, I and Justus was putting some of the materials at the storage place at the back of the mansion.

"It's your Birthday you shouldn't be working" I said while lifting a box.

"Nah, its fine, im not doing anything so I suppose it wont hurt to help" he answered with a smile. I haven't met his parents the Engaged Link but, Chiara said that Justus looks was a mix of them, as well as his abilities, I shouldn't be surprised he is a special being half Tomogara and half human, amazing, I chuckled to myself. If he has lived before Xanadu was created, if he have experienced and witnessed the deadly war between Flame Hazes and Tomogara, I wonder which side he'll take, but I'm glad he didn't.

"Hey I need a hand, this one is pretty heavy" he asked, shrugging my thoughts off as I came to help him.

"Oh geez! haha Is this an elephant?" I asked mockingly.

"I think it's a whale" Justus answered.

"If it's a whale it'll die, there's no water"

"Yeah right, want to see what's inside?" he suggested a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"There are more boxes to clean up, but let's take a look at it"

"Cool!" Justus said hurrying to the box; I raised an eyebrow when I saw a disappointed look in his face.

"What?" I asked looking at the contents of the box, an "oh" was all I could say.

"These are all metals tsk, whatever!, lets finish this" Justus said walking away starting to carry boxes again. His reaction is funny, he was still a teenager. I cast a glance in the box, something tells me that something was amiss, I don't know why but I don't like the feeling like something was going to happen, but I doubt it, we are in Tendokyuu. We are safe here. Bel Peol would do nothing funny since the General and the Master Throne was gone, and besides she wont destroy the world the Trinity and The Snake of The Festival created, that'll be pathetic both sides has an agreement to live in harmony that's what keeps Xanadu peaceful for 18 Years.

"Hey are you listening?!" Justus almost shouted at me.

"Sorry I was thinking of something, what are you saying?" I said apologetically

"I said we're done here" Justus answered.

"Done?"

"Yes done"

"How?"

"Powers"

"He he I see, so lets go? You see we have some girls to impress, time to prep" I answered confidently as I am walking out of the room.

"You mean, you have a Wilhelmina to impress so you have to prep, here lock the door." He said dismissively tossing me a key and lock.

"Exactly" I answered honestly, looking at the box for the last time, shrugging my doubts, I locked the room checking it twice to be sure, when something hit me, did Justus just said that I want to impress the Manipulator?.

**XxxSomewherexxX**

"_Master everything is set, the flame hazes are too busy with the preparations, the small glitch of intrusion has been taken care off" a female voice spoke in the darkness,_

"_Very well, it is only a matter of time, we shall prepare as well, lets make this day even more special" a baritone voice answered followed by a chuckle that'll make anyone shake in fear. "Enjoy your time Flame hazes" blood red eyes glistened in the darkness._

**Xxxback in Tendokyuu, Suichiro's PovxxX**

Six o'clock thirty minutes more and the party will start; the hall was starting to be filled up with Flame Haze's, either mingling with each other, trying to catch up with their friends or meet a new ally.

Chiara and Sale greeted me as they entered the hall. The Archer of Aurora was wearing a yellow balloon gown that runs to her feet, Sale was wearing a black suit, and they look like quite a pair, as for me I am wearing a deep blue suit matching Kisara that was attached right at the top of my heart.

"Looking good" Chiara teased.

"You too, you look like a little princess" I answered.

"I'd like to ignore the little" she retorted. And the three of us laughed.

"There's the trio." Sale said, as he pointed at the stairs Justus and Rebecca was side by side probably teasing each other, their continuous poking was the evidence, and Wilhelmina is at the back I cant see what she's wearing since the duo was blocking the sight.

"I swear kiddo, you'll pay for what you just said" Rebecca warned as they automatically approach us, well I just thought they are automatic since they didn't even looked where they are heading. Rebecca was wearing a dirty white half shoulder that runs to her feet; Justus was wearing a black suit with white outlines at the front.

"Oh yeah? Then try to catch me" Justus answered as he sprint off, Rebecca hot on his tail. Another chorus chuckle rang into the air because of that childish act the two just showed.

I turn my eyes to where they have left, and here I am, dumbstruck to what I saw, The Manipulator of Objects was still standing there her eyes fixed on her two best friends a saccharine smile gracing her face, she was wearing a very light pink drop-dead gown with some outlines and details, the front running to her knees, and the back running down to the floor, she was also wearing a pair of silver high heeled shoes, it was a simple dress but she wore it elegantly, making it look magical, as for Tiamat, she transformed into a plain white hair band. I cannot help but compare this rare moment into a fairytale where, Cinderella made her way to the crowd earning the prince's attention making him fall in love at first sight, just like the moment where the prince saw Sleeping Beauty lying on her bed innocently. It was just majestic something that would be so good to be true. For the past two days, all expression that I saw is her blank face, those mysterious eyes, was now glistening with joy, I don't know if she's wearing a make up, or it was just a natural blush that tinted her cheeks, she's just beautiful.

"Just like in the fairytales she's a princess too" Kisara said in my mind.

"My thoughts are too loud to be heard by you" I answered.

"No, not really, but the look on your face does it" she answered back.

"I think you can court her for the night, I don't think she has a date yet." She added.

"Are you nuts? I don't think she'll agree" I answered nervously.

"at least you tried, go on, before anyone gets to her first, haha where's the Suichiro I know that can make a girl fall in a wink?." Kisara pushed, she does have a point, and even she actually teased me. It's better to ask than to miss any chances.

"Uhm Wilhelmina?" I started I hope there's no hint of uneasiness escaped my voice. She turned her attention to me. "Yes?"

"If it doesn't bother you, uhm can you be my date for this night?" Okay that's it I said it. I smiled innocently to her, she seems to think for a moment, I am taking the hint that she would decline but her answer make my heart jump to the clouds. "I accept your invitation" Wilhelmina said her smile still on her lips. I was so lucky she's in a good mood. This is my lucky day. So I offered my arms to her, and she gently took it. I feel like melting now.

**Authors Note:** haha leave comments it will be appreciated. thank you

~kinns


End file.
